To determine the therapeutic efficacy of iontophoretic application of Ara-AMP, Ara-T, Ara-TMP, and ACG for the treatment of HSV-1 iritis (uveitis) in rabbit eyes. To determine the therapeutic efficacy of iontophoretic application of Ara-AMP to HSV-2 vaginitis in NCI-Swiss-Webster mice. To determine the rate of shedding of HSV-1 in the tears film and biochemical changes in ocular and nervous tissues from pre-infected and recovered rabbits which then receive iontophoresis of epinephrine to their eyes. One biochemical change to be investigated is the level of cAMP in ocular (cornea and iris) and nervous (trigeminal, ciliary, and superior cervical ganglia) tissues. To determine the pharmacokinetics of 14C-epinephrine iontophoresis to rabbit eyes.